Nightmares
by feel.that.fire
Summary: After The Game has ended Jack is still haunted with nightmares. This is my first summary, I'm not very good at them.
1. Chapter 1

AN- So I'm soo pumped that there's a fanfiction section for the Heir Series!!! I checked a while back and there wasn't any, but now that I know there is I've decided to post something.

I wrote this before there the Wizard Heir came out, or at least before I knew it was out. I was in dire need of a sequel, so I just started writing. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction, so on with the story…

Chapter 1

He was standing there, in a stadium, filled with people cheering and yelling. A group surrounded him, maybe ten, maybe more. He couldn't think straight, not as he surely looked death in the face, it was hard enough to keep his composer. Readying his sword he sent a prayer up to a higher power, knowing it would be left unanswered.

Within moments they were upon him, sending sparks and beams of light into the air. He mumbled a few Latin words he had learned as he danced with his sword, trying to repel the attack.

It wasn't long until he was over powered. There was just too many of them, and not enough ears to hear the spells that continuously bombarded him.

The sword he had now become accustomed to, his only lifeline, was blown from his weakening grip and he stumbled backward.

"You broke the rules." An unknown voice said, echoing around the crowd, "Now meet the consequences." He watched as his opponents raised their hands, holding his breath, as many flashes of light obscured his vision.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jack woke with a start, sitting bolt upright as his limbs flared around. Taking deep breaths Jack observed his surroundings. A bed, a book case, and a few scattered objects tossed around. This was his room, back in Trinity, Ohio. No spectators or wizards around him, unless you counted his neighbors.

Whipping sweat off his face, Jack leaned back into his pillows, detangling his legs from the bed sheets. Surly he had woken his mom, so much for stopping her from worrying. This had to be the fifth night in a row that he had woke up screaming, maybe he could sleep over Will's tomorrow.

"Jack!" Becka yelled franticly as her bare feet pounded the hardwood floor of the hallway. "Jack!" she said again as the door swung open.

"Good morning Mom." he replied, glancing at the clock, it was a few minutes after two. Had he really only slept for two hours? Becka gave Jack a warning look, telling him it was not a joking matter. "It's fine Mom," he said, "just go back to bed."

"No, Jack it's not _fine_! This has been how many nights, five?...No, I want an explanation."

"It was just a nightmare." Jack replied shrugging, "Nothing big."

Becka stared down her son, "I'm worried about you." She said. "You've changed…a lot. From your body to your behavior…And after England, I don't know what happened. I thought the trip would be good for you, but now I don't know what to think." Small tears began to slide down her face, "Jack, am I loosing you?"

The young warrior looked at his mom, heartbroken. "No Mom. I'm still here and I'm fine…I-…I just think my fear of clowns is coming back."

It was a lame excuse for the nightmare, one he knew Becka wouldn't buy as soon as it escaped his lips. "We're talking about this tomorrow." She replied.

"Sure Mom, first thing." That, at least would give him time to think this out.

Becka pushed herself off Jack's bed, where she had sunken in to, and headed for the door. "And Mom," Jack said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as she shut the door, "Now get some sleep." Maybe it was time to call the boy's father, that might help.

As the door snapped shut and he heard his mother heading back to her room Jack cradled his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? The Game was over, done with! But why was he so worried, he was safe here at Trinity. Jack released a long held breath and sat up. This had to stop. He whispered a spell he had learned a week ago, making his room soundproof. Now at least his mother wouldn't worry.

The faucet began to run at three in the morning. Apparently Becka was having a hard time falling asleep too. Well that made television out of the question for Jack, he would have to stay in his room. Staring up at the ceiling, Jack tried to make shapes with the small cracks, hoping sleep wouldn't come.

It didn't, and at six-thirty Jack decided he could finally leave the security of his room. Becka had fallen asleep on the couch, giving him no reason to explain himself for the early start. He jotted down a note so there was no need for her to worry if she woke up before Jack got back.

_Went for a run. Don't worry, I took my medicine. –Jack_

His medicine, he couldn't remember the last time he had taken it, but his mom was dependent on it. New bottles would show up in the mail, courtesy of his Aunt Linda. But this time they weren't filled with Weirsbane, just water. But Becka didn't know the difference.

"Jack, what are you doing up so early?" Came a voice from under his mom's car hood.

"Just thought it was a nice day for a walk, Nick. What about you?"

"Changing the oil. Tell you what, next time I'll teach you."

Nick Snowbeard was a caretaker in the small town. He was known from fixing anything; from the sink, to your home work. But Jack knew there was another side of Nick. In the Weirworld he was known as Nicodemus Snowbeard, a wizard.

"Sounds great." Jack replied, forcing a smile.

"Are you okay, Jack? I thought I heard someone scream last night." Nick said as he wiped his hands with a rag, his knowing eyes searching the young boy.

Putting on his best confused face, Jack replied, "Must have been the tv. I'm fine." And with that we walked away before the matter could be pushed any further.

AN- So there it is, my first fanfiction. The idea came to me after I reread The Warrior Heir and it said, "The events of spring and summer had left their mark. Jack's dreams were filled with bloodthirsty wizards, spells, ambushes, and deception. Sometimes he couldn't sleep, and when he did, he woke up screaming. He managed to persuade Becka that therapy wasn't likely to help in his case." (422). When I read that small passage I was dying to know more, so I made up my own take on it.

Anyway, please review! And I'm sorry for bad grammar, sometimes I think I tend to go common crazy, but I tried to control it.

PS- This is the first time I'm letting anyone read my writing (other than school papers), and it would mean so much to me even if you left a review saying it sucked. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I've decided if I get any readers that I should post the second chapter before loose them. Sorry for grammar errors, I'm typing and posting this as quickly as I can before I have to go for a run, which should be fun, seeing as it just snowed a few inches.

Chapter 2

"Jack opened his mouth, about to ask Will a question as they walked down the beach. Making revelation, he quickly shut it. Ellen lived with Will now, he couldn't stay there. No, Ellen didn't need to know about his episodes.

"Ummm, Will, you want to camp out here tonight?" he asked, thinking it as the only alternative.

"I don't know Jack; It's starting to get colder at night. Wouldn't you rather be inside?"

Jack exhaled a large breath, hoping his troubles would leave along with it. "I need to get out of my house, Will. I _need_ to!....My mom us starting to worry, and I don't want Ellen to know, and it's killing me, Will! It's killing me!"

"Okay." Will answered, saying the only thing he knew would please his friend. "I'll bring the tent."

"Thanks." Jack sighed, and they continued walking.

He tried as long as he could not to, but Jack had fallen asleep, his sleeping bag unzipped, letting in an uncomfortable stream of air.

Will awoke when he felt something hit his side. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled over and saw a site he never wanted to see. His best friend was thrashing around in a cold sweat, muttering to himself. Although Will knew bad sleep was better than no sleep at all, he had promised Jack to wake him.

"Jack." He said, reaching over to his arm and shaking it. "Jack Swift wake UP!" It took a few more tries but eventually he came to his senses. "Jack-" Will started.

"I don't want to talk about it." He interrupted.

Will wished this was like television, when two people talked about their problems so easily. Like it was routine to have care-and-share moments. But honestly, he wasn't any god at stuff like that. Swallowing hard, Will figured he'd try. "But Jack, you really should……It would probably help." He said lamely.

"No, you wouldn't understand. It's nothing really, just something stupid."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"But that's the thing. " Jack said, staring at the top of the tent, "It is nothing. All that tournament stuff is over, done with!"…And I keep having these nightmares, which isn't helping with my mom. She keeps asking questions I can't answer."

After a short pause in the conversation Will replied, "Maybe you should talk to Nick about this."

"Maybe." Jack answered, rolling back over and shutting his eyes.

Will smiled to himself. All in all, that went well.

Jack walked into the house not long before lunchtime the next day. Will had promised his mother that he would help pull weeds in the garden, so they had parted ways.

Pouring himself a glass of water he quickly turned off the faucet when he heard footsteps upstairs. Becka had work, she wasn't home. Cursing himself for ever separating himself from his sword, he grabbed a knife from the drawer.

Stealthily he ascended the stairs, knife held in a ready position. What if the lurker was trying to steal Shadow Slayer, it wasn't that hard to find. Under his bed wasn't the most secure hiding place. As he reached the top step he whipped himself around the corner, ready for the attack.

That's when he saw the intruder, her small, slender frame and red-gold hair. "Aunt Linda?" he said as he lowered his weapon.

"Jack! I was just looking for you. I thought you might have slept in." She answered as she spotted her nephew. When their gazes locked she knew her assumption wasn't true. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes Jack wasn't getting much sleep at all.

Linda covered the distance between them in a few strides and quickly pulled Jack into a hug as he let his weapon slip from his hand. He was tense at first, but quickly relaxed and clung to his aunt like a lifeline.

"How've you been Jack?" Linda asked when they parted as she held him at arms' length, scanning him.

"Alright." He lied, "You?"

"Alright." She smiled. Things were still very unsure in the Wierworld and she had escaped a few tight spots in her travels.

The two sat at the kitchen table, glasses of lemonade clutched in their hands. Jack stared into his, wanting to drown himself in it rather than sit through the upcoming conversation.

"Your mom called me." Linda started, waiting for his reaction. There was none. "She said you've been having nightmares… She's worried about you Jack." Still no response came. "She said you wake up screaming."

"She exasperates." Jack shrugged.

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you expect?!" Jack yelled, snapping. "Me to go back to living like before you dropped this bomb on me?! Because as much as I wish I could, it's not gana' happen."

Jack sat for a few moments, his breath coming in quick gasps as he tried to catch it. "I'm sorry." He whispered, when he had calmed down.

"You shouldn't be. You exceeded more than I ever expected you to, and I'm proud of you. I just wish you would have come to me with your problems, not worried your mother."

"I've dumped enough of my problems on you. I can handle this."

"Jack, you're not alone. You've never been, and you never should be." Linda answered softly.

AN- And this is where I got stuck and stopped writing. Maybe if I get a review I'll be inspired to write more. Thanks.


	3. AN

Authors Note (Although I don't really believe it's an author's note… I'm not an author, I'm a writer)

I absolutely hate when I see an update and then I come to find that it's just an authors note, and I'm honestly sorry for doing it!

To my 3 reviewers, I thank you so much for them! They really made my day!! That's an understatement, they made my week! (maybe more than that!)

And now to the reason I'm posting this…. I'm really stupid! I posted this story at the worst time possible! I'm really in extreme writers block on this, and I probably haven't written in my note book in a year. I thought if I posted something that it would get my ideas flowing, but it didn't.

Plus winter break is ending tomorrow (sadly), which means softball will be starting up soon. I can feel it, any day now…. Dreams about the practices have started haunting me two nights ago. I have a love/hate relationship with the sport. The softball program at my high school is REALLY hardcore! We practice from when school ends (3:00) to around 7, usually later (our coach doesn't give us any set ending time). And I know I'm not going to have much time to think about my story. I started as a freshman last year, but I still have to prove myself or I won't play, and seeing as I also have school work to attend too this is not my number one priority.

I will do my best to update, but I really doubt that it will happen any time soon (much later than soon!). I know there are people that are much busier than me and still post stuff, and I admire them, but that simply is not me. And I feel horrible about this, because I hate when people do this to a story I love so much! But I haven't gotten in depth much, so I'm sure no one has become attached. But if so, I'm truly and honestly sorry!!!

Thank you so much if you made it to this point in my long writers note!! And more, importantly, thank you for taking the time to read my story!

Love,

.fire. (a writer that is soooooo sorry, but wanted to be honest)


	4. Chapter 3

AN- It's been way to long since an update, I know! I hate writers like me too!! Lol… I thank all my reviewers (love you) and I have a small idea about where this story is going. I sat down a month ago to write this chapter, but my low grade on my history paper kept distracting me. I hate my teacher! Ggrrr!! But tonight the house is quiet and I've forced myself to sit down and write something, so hopefully it's decent and not just rambling. All mistakes are mine, God knows I make a lot of them!

The group of three sat about the round, wooden table in an awkward silence, each staring into their plates. Becka had been thrilled to see her sister had come so quickly, and had decided to experiment with dinner, making some sort of foreign stir-fry.

"How's work been Becka?" Linda asked, trying lamely to start a conversation to end the deafening silence.

"Busy, but good." Becka said with a smile, failing to leave the dialogue open for someone to jump in and speak.

As the two women tried to talk, Jack continued to push what he thought was once a green bean around his plate. He knew the reason things were so uncomfortable around the table was because of him. He was apparently a "troubled child" who worried his mother enough to call in back up. He began to give pleading eyes to Linda, wanting to leave the table, and knowing as soon as he did so the dead conversation would turn to him, and completely liven up.

Becka abruptly set down her fork, and stared directly at her son, "Jack, I called your father today."

This surprised the boy; he quickly looked up, giving his mom a questioning look. She hardly ever spoke to his father, what was the reason this time?

"We were talking, and thought it'd be a good idea if you visited him."

"What?!" Jack asked, a little louder and faster then he meant to. But he had a reason, he was startled! He couldn't just leave the Trinity boundaries, he was safe here. No one could hurt him. Who knows what wizards would attack him if he left; traders trying to reconstruct the rules and resume The Game.

"You haven't seen him in a while. I figured it would be a nice little trip." Becka pushed.

Trying to recover he nodded, putting a fake smile on his face. "That would be fun. I just have to make sure it would be okay for my work schedule. Things get busy in the summer. I don't want to lose my job."

"We'll talk about it later then, okay?" Becka asked, not wanting to discuss all the problems at such a tense time.

Jack quickly grabbed the great opportunity to change the subject, wanting more time to think and talk to his aunt alone."Yeah, later… I told Ellen she could come over tonight. That's okay, right?"

"That's great. I'm going to the store in a bit, want me to pick you two anything up to eat?"

"No, we should be fine." And the silence returned as the three turned back to their half eaten dinner.

While Becka was grocery shopping Jack took the time to confront his guest, "Aunt Linda, what do you think about going to visit my Dad?"

"It's up to you Jack. If you're not comfortable enough to leave the sanctuary yet, it's completely normal. You were just recently thrown into all this. But I think you'd be okay as long as you stayed alert." Linda answered her nephew.

"_Stay alert_? I really hate this." Jack huffed.

Linda smiled knowingly at him, "I know, but you'll be okay. As of now, everything is going as good as could be expected in the Weir World. Remember, everything has just turned upside-down."

"I think I should stay in Trinity for a bit longer. I honestly don't think I'm ready to leave…. I've gotten used to the security." The young warrior replied, looking down at his shoes

"Security is nice Jack, but you can't live in fear your whole life and imprison yourself in one small town."

"I know…. I just need more time to think."

Walking out onto the porch Jack sat on the bench swing to think once again. Too many thoughts were swirling in his head to let sit any longer. He knew he shouldn't be afraid to leave Trinity. He was a warrior, for goodness sake! One who had fought a countless number of bouts and nearly had his life taken away from him. He figured he was experiencing shell-shock, or something of the sort, he'd read about it in history class.

It just seemed like his story wasn't over yet. This was just the eye of the storm, the rubber band stretched to the max, just waiting to snap. I mean, look at his life, it was too much of a fairy tale ending; though it was one he had worked for. Him and his opponent walked, or in his case, limped away from The Game. Both alive. Defeating the odds. His family and friends were better than expected, plus he got the girl. It was too good to be true, but at the moment he felt he was the only person who saw that.

Jack was pulled from his thought and stood up as he heard Aunt Linda calling from the kitchen, something about not knowing how to use the new dish washer. Sighing, he walked back in the house, wanting to shake his uneasy feeling.

AN- I'm not sure if that progressed the story at all, but look at the bright side, it's an update! I know people have asked for Ellen in the story, but I'm still afraid to write her. I'm afraid I won't do her justice. I just don't quite _get_ her character. Maybe next time I'll get the guts to do it!

I feel I went common crazy again. Sorry, but the sentences _need _ them. Review PLEASE, I'm sure it would stop my legs from hurting from practice! 

Thanks for those who have reviewed! I would reply, but I don't know how. If someone could inform me, that would be great!!


	5. Chapter 4

AN- Sorry about the ridiculously long wait…… But good news is that softball has been over for a while (won districts!), bad news is, that school is starting in a few days. In my time off I did reread the series to freshen my memory and get my timeline straight. All mistakes are mine, I only proofread it once. I think this is a bit longer than the other chapters, enjoy….

He was sitting on his bed, absentmindedly running his hand across the blade of Shadowslayer. His surroundings flashed to a scene of a boy with red-gold hair standing in a crowd, a tall, dark haired man beside him, and a group of well dressed wizards seated in the stands.

"What happened to their last champion?" the boy whispered.

"Killed himself." The man whispered back.

And his surrounding returned to his room. The same boy lay on his bed, covered in a liquid as red as the stone in the hilt of his sword that lay beside him.

Jack awoke with a gasp, eyes snapping open. He had fallen asleep and the nightmares had yet to leave his slumbers. Breathing deeply he thought over what he had seen and was repulsed that such a thought had lingered in his mind to show up in a dream.  
Things weren't that bad, he told himself. Ellen had gone through things ten times worse and she had gotten through it. And knowing how Becka would react, he promised himself that his dream would never become a reality.

Jack got out of bed and quietly walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Aunt Linda seated on the counter at such an early morning hour. When she spotted him the papers she had been shuffling through quickly returned to the folder on her lap.

"You alright?" she asked, seeing his face and placing her hands on top of the folder.

"Yeah" he tiredly responded, walking to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

"Why don't you tell me what these dreams are about." Linda pressed.

"Sugarplums." Jack smartly remarked before taking a sip of the white substance.

"Jackson." She replied sternly, searching his face for an answer. After a minute she looked away and changed the subject. "You won't be visiting your father any time soon. Since school is starting in a week I convinced Becka there wasn't time for a trip to Boston."

Jack nodded his conformations, avoiding her eyes.

"But I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped in in a few weeks. Just be prepared for an interrogation."

"It's about time he thought about coming around." He mumbled.

Unlike most kids his age, Jack was glad the school year was starting, he needed a distraction. It would give him the illusion of normality he so desperately needed. After Raven's Ghyll he had spent the summer as planned in Oxsford and returned home with only two short weeks until school began.

Although he was happy to be rid of England, these _two short weeks_ were turning into ample free time to be trapped inside his head. And with school staring Jack figured it would put closure on the worst summer of his life.

As Jack set his empty glass into the sink he heard footsteps on the front porch. Both the warrior's and the enchanter's bodies froze. Just their heads turned to each other, searching the other's eyes for an explanation.

"Stay here." Jack whispered as he quickly but silently moved closer to the front door, yet still managing to stay out of view of the windows. He grabbed the wooden baseball bat Becka kept in the corner of the room and pressed himself against the wall, just to the right of the door.

As much as Linda wanted to be in her nephew's place she knew he was more than capable of keeping them safe. Still, she grabbed the large knife that lay on the drying wrack, switching its purpose from cutting watermelon just hour ago to possibly cutting human flesh. Linda watched as the lock turned, knowing full well wizardry was involved, and crouched beneath the counter top.

Jack kept his breathing even and a charm in his mind that could set his weapon ablaze as the lock clicked into place. The door slowly swung open and as the intruder stepped over the threshold.

Jack swung as hard as he could, igniting the bat at the same time. His attack hit home just as magic shot out of the tall man's hands, restraining the wrath of the boy an extinguishing the bat.

Stumbling back, and nearly falling over the man sucked in the breath that had just been knocked out of him. "Jesus Jack! It's me." He forced out.

"Mr. Hastings?" he replied, recognizing the man, "Sorry about that..You should really announce yourself before breaking and entering."

Hasting let out a half laugh, "Next time I'll be sure to do just that."

"Lee? What are you doing here?!" Linda cut in sharply, standing up and being more hasty in covering the folder in her hands than when Jack had come.

Hastings stepped back into the house, shutting the door behind him, "I came to check on how Ellen is doing." He replied, clearly making himself at home as he sat in a chair at the kitchen table and inspected his burnt shirt.

Hastings had been helping Ellen completely transfer her life from torture and blood lust to one of Trinity, the storybook small town. She had made a lot of progress with his help; she no longer had to act, she just did.

Jack had heard little of her childhood, Ellen was an impossible book to open; like an old diary in which no key would fit. But what parts he had heard made him wonder how Ellen had not killed him that dreadful day on the field.

She was also another reason why he had kept his inner demons trapped inside. Ellen had enough of a load on her shoulders, and although he trusted her with is life, which she had already proved she could handle, he cared to much to add to that load.

Putting the charred bat back in its place, Jack turned to Mr. Hastings, "And what were you doing creeping in my house so late?" he demanded.

"And what were you doing _up _so late?" he threw back.

This made the boy look down. "That's not the question."

"Well, if you must know, I run on a different schedule than most. I figured I would stay here until morning, then leave and knock on the door at a more decent hour…. I guess I should have considered that some may run on my schedule also."

The three stared at each other in an awkward silence. "I'll be right back." Linda quickly said, leaving the room with the folder in her hands.

Once she had existed Hasting looked Jack up and down, "I see you have been handling things well." He said in a knowing tone.

"It's none of your business." Jack snapped back, standing up straighter and allowing his warrior presence to fill the room.

"If you feel that way, then by all means, it's none of my business." Replied Hastings, raising his hands in surrender. Once his hands returned to the table his gaze turned very serious. "But I have something that is my business, and I'd like you to become a part of it."

This caused Jack to look at the floor and trace the tiles with his eyes, waiting for the wizard to continue.

"I'm not sure how well you're informed, but all is not well with the Weir. Everyone is trying to get the one up on the other. Many are being murdered in their beds. Thefts are at large… Now, I want to stop the killings of those who could be on our side, help protect them for later use. And cause more trouble for the Roses… Jack, I know you're good at what you can do, and I wanted to know if there was any chance of you helping me."

The silence stretched on as Jack processed what he had been asked to do.

"Absolutely not!" Linda half yelled stepping back in the room and struggling to keep her voice down so Becka wouldn't be woken.

"Linda-" Hastings started, but was cut off when she spoke again.

"Jack, go back upstairs and to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." She demanded.

Jack hesitated for a moment, but did his aunt had asked and walked up the wooden stairs, glancing back. He could still hear the argument from the top.

"How dare you ask him that! You can see how he's handling things as it is!"

"He's just had too much time to think. This would keep him busy."

"No. Jack is finishing school, like any other normal kid! He's not dropping out to fight a non-ending war. He's a child for God's sake!"

"He's no longer a child after this summer and he's no longer normal, you've seen that. This is his war."

"Not where I'm concerned. He's staying in Trinity! Never bring this up again…. And don't you dare ask Ellen, she has come a long way and she deserves a stable life…. Even if it's just for a little while." She ended the argument in a whisper.

An eerie silence filled the room as enchanter and wizard stared each other down. "Do you want some tea?" Jack heard Aunt Linda ask; signifying the conversation would move on or their guest would have to move out of the house.

Sighing, he slowly walked into his room. And hoped he would be able to at least pretend he was normal when the school year started.

AN- Remember when I said I had a small idea where this was going? Well, I must have been out of my mind at the time because I really don't. Right now I just know my timeline and I'm just free writing. I'll try and update soon. Review please!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: New chapter! Woot! Yes, I am still alive! And I'm bearing another filler chapter as we still get the feel of Jack, and Trinity, and everything else. Of course, I'm doing my summer rereading and got inspired as I read the Warrior Heir for the 11516999000654365226th time…. I'm really excited to see more stories in this section, and a good number of reviewers! The book is finally getting the population it deserves! You have no idea how happy that makes me…Anyway, I only proofread this once, all mistakes are mine. And I should be already sleeping, but I wanted to get this up. Job interview tomorrow, 7am! Part time cashier here I come!

Try to Enjoy:

Jack walked slowly down the street toward Trinity High School, Will and Ellen beside him. He was slightly off to the side from his two best friends, kicking the same rock every few feet and thinking as he blocked out the two bantering.

Becka had welcomed Hastings with open arms the morning he had arrived, she had always had a soft spot for him after he had saved Jack's life last year. He got himself invited to dinner a few times and had spent a considerable amount of time with Ellen. And despite Aunt Linda's threat, Hastings continued to send him questioning looks, many times trying to corner him in hopes of discussing his offer in more detail.

But to Aunt Linda's benefit Hastings had left abruptly that morning, a week after his arrival. No one knew why.

"Jack," Will said, slinging his arm around the boy's neck and startling him out of his thoughts, "are you ready for your second-to-last first day of school?" He said this with a huge grin on his face.

This made Jack laugh, stepping onto the sidewalk entry way he replied, "So ready."

Like every year, classes on the first day were boring and unproductive. The teachers assigned seats, passed out books, and made threats that their class would be the hardest yet. Having already gone through the warning words for the past two years, it fell on deaf ears.

During lunch Jack found himself sitting at a table with Ellen, Will, and Fitch. He slowly ate his sandwich as he watched Will devour the two school lunches he had bought not five minutes ago.

"Don't choke." Ellen said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Ignoring the comment, Will swallowed a large bite of chicken patty and turned to Jack, "I know you guys are probably busy and all, but do you think Hastings would work on my defense with me? I want to have a one-on-one match with someone not so predictable."

Jack put down the water bottle he had just drained and answered his friend. " First off, the only reason I'm so _predictable_ is because we've played with each other since we were five. Plus, I don't remember that being the case when I kicked your ass last week. ..And secondly, Hastings is gone. He left this morning." As Jack said this he wondered if he should have left with him.

"He left?" Ellen asked surprisingly, "He didn't say anything to me about it."

Jack shrugged, "He's gone. That's all I know."

That night Jack sat on his bed, back propped against his head board and a calculus book resting on his bent knees. He was now in Calculus II, and his teacher had assigned the class a few problems to see what they remembered from last year.

As he started on his third question Jack couldn't believe how surreal school homework felt. Just last month he was fearing for his life, while also planning to take one at sword point, and now he was working out math problems! Who was he, Peter Parker?

He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the conversation he had with Hastings when they were in Cumbria.

"_Will I be able to go home again? Afterward?"_

"_I don't know, Jack. That's probably a question for you to answer. You are already quite different from the boy who went to Coal Grove."_

Jack sighed, shutting his math book with his loose leaf paper, half filled with problems, still inside. Maybe he should live solely in the Weir world, being some kind of run-away rebel with Hastings. That idea seemed like a good one…. until he thought about what life would be like living with the dark haired wizard. Unpleasant, to say the least.

Giving up on homework for the time being, Jack left his room and descended the stairs. As he entered the kitchen he saw his Aunt flipping through papers in that manila folder again.

"What're looking at?" The boy asked as he opened the freezer and pulled out a cartoon of ice cream.

He continued over to the utensil drawer when he heard Linda answer, "Nothing important."

Having his back still turned, he rolled his eyes as he heard the papers ruffle, returning to their rightful place in the shut folder. '_Because we all look at unimportant papers in secret_.' he thought.

"How did school go today?" Linda asked, a master at steering the conversation away from herself.

"Honestly?" her nephew replied, eating a spoon full of chocolate right out of its container.

"Honestly." She confirmed.

Jack stared into his dessert, stabbing his spoon into it as he contemplated what to say. After a long pause he asked, "Would it be weird if I said being a normal kid feels strange?...I mean, I am glad everything's back to normal. It just doesn't feel quite _normal_ anymore." He looked up at his Aunt as he finished, his eyes half squinted in confusion.

She gave him a partial smile, "It's gana' take some time, but you'll fall back into the routine. Just hang in there."

AN: Definitely not one of my favorite chapters, but review anyway! I actually have another chapter waiting to be posted! It's a miracle!


End file.
